Sanador
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Todo lo que Nico necesitaba era alguien que pueda sanar su corazón y Will era perfecto para ese trabajo /Slash / Dedicado a Sakura Hecate


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan**

**Esta historia está dedicada a: "Sakura Hecate" (Espero te guste ˆ-ˆ)**

**Advertencia: Slash**

**Sanador**

Tres días eran lo único que Will le había pedido a Nico. Solo tres días en la enfermería para que recuperara sus fuerzas y pudiera volver a ser tan espeluznante como cualquier hijo de Hades, sin necesidad de estar medio muerto.

Solo había un problema. Nico era un hijo de Hades. Un hijo de uno de los tres grandes. Totalmente terco y orgulloso como cualquier niño hijo de un rey.

Por eso, los tres simples e inocentes días se fueron convirtiendo en cuatro, en cinco, en seis…Hasta que Will se dio cuenta que había tenido al rey fantasma durante un mes en su enfermería.

Aunque todo era culpa de Nico obviamente. Si no se anduviera escapando, Will no tendría que arrastrarlo de vuelta. Pero el hijo de Apolo sabía que Nico estaba bien. Ya se había recuperado por completo del desgaste físico y "espiritual" que había tenido.

Sin embargo Will no quería dejarlo ir. No sabiendo que aun quedaba algo por sanar en el melancólico pelinegro.

Will no era estúpido. Él sabía que todo ese numerito de "no eres mi tipo" que Nico le había dicho a Percy era tan falso como la bondad del rey de los dioses.

Nico era un buen mentiroso. Había que darle crédito por eso. Aunque tampoco era como si Percy fuera la persona la perceptiva del mundo. Pero Annabeth también había estado ahí y se trago la gran mentira de Nico…o al menos lo fingió.

No es como si Will hubiera esperado que Annabeth acusara al chico más joven de mentir, probablemente no le convendría.

Pero esa era una de las razones por las que Will no quería dejar al pelinegro a su suerte.

Will sabía que no era Percy. Habían unas cuantas diferencia. Color de cabello, de ojos, altura, fuerza, procedencia divina…aunque ambos lucían un espectacular bronceado si lo pensaba detalladamente.

Y Nico… Nico también sabía que Will no era Percy, lo cual era en realidad al problema. Nico quería a Percy no a Will. Nico no necesitaba de Will, no soñaba con Will ni anhelaba a Will.

Eso en realidad molestaba a Will hasta niveles insospechados.

El hijo de Apolo había intentado reemplazar a Percy.

No funciono.

Así que decidió cambiar de táctica acaparando la atención de Nico durante todo el día.

Tampoco sirvió.

Por unos segundos pensó en teñirse el cabello y colocarse contactos pero no creía que Nico lo tomara muy bien.

Will estaba en un dilema. No sabía cómo hacer para que el niño del inframundo se diera cuenta de que sin importar nada siempre lo tendría para apoyarlo.

Meditando frente al lago sin darse cuenta de la alta figura que se le acercaba.

_-Hey Will-_lo saludan con tranquilidad

_-¿Qué quieres Percy?-_masculla el rubio sin poder evitarlo

_-…-_Percy lo mira durante unos segundos. Sus verdes ojos no permiten que Will pueda ver lo que realmente está pensando_-hablar…-_dice finalmente en un murmullo mientras se sienta a su lado_-Siempre pensé que Nico me odiaba_

_-No vamos…_

_-No importaba cuanto tratara de ayudarlo-_continuo Percy como si Will no hubiera intentado cortarlo_-no importaba lo que intentara…Nico no me permitía acercarme. Yo solo debía esperar a que apareciera a darme algún informe sobre lo que descubría de los titanes. A decirme como podía vencer a Luke. A indicarme el problema con las puertas de la muerte…_

_-Por qué me dices todo eso-_masculla Will mirando molesto al hijo de Poseidón

_-Porque yo me resigne a esperar la siguiente aparición de Nico-_responde con calma el ojiverde, si apartar la mirada del lago_-si solo hubiera…-_murmura dejando que su voz se pierda en el viento_-pero no puedo regresar al pasado. No creo que nadie pueda a menos que sea una fuerza divina muy poderosa…-_ríe sin humor antes de voltear a mirar a Will_-No hagas lo mismo que yo. No intentes acorralarlo o él seguirá huyendo y al final te resignaras a esperar que vuelva…Nico necesita sanar primero._

_-¿Sanar?_

_-Lo de Bianca, su madre, su padre…hay muchas cosas que Nico solo ha ido guardando. Yo no sé todas, probablemente nunca las sepa pero… pero tal vez tú si puedas saberlas-_dice regresando su mirada al agua_-a pesar de todo, soy amigo de Nico. No importa cuánto quiera empujarme, sigo siendo su amigo. _

_-Entonces qué. Te preocupas por él ahora que sabes lo que sentía en vez de intentar hacer algo antes a pesar de que dices ser su amigo-_rompió Will con enojo

_-Nico tenía miedo de dejarme entrar. Aun lo tiene…pero él no tiene miedo de dejarte entrar a ti-_susurra Percy sin hacerle caso al estallido de Will_-no intentes obligarlo, deja que Nico se abra a ti…hazle ver que estarás ahí para él de la forma en que lo necesite…_

Con esas últimas palabras Percy se levanto y se fue, dejando a Will con un lío de emociones que no sabía cómo clasificar.

Will no sabía cómo interpretar las acciones de Percy. El hijo de Poseidón siempre había sido de los que gustan de ayudar en todo lo que pudieran…pero aun así…

"…_hazle ver que estarás ahí para él de la forma en que lo necesite…"_

¿Cómo podía lograr eso?

Cómo podía Will convencer a Nico de que estaría ahí como su amigo, su confidente, su médico si era necesario, su hermano si lo quería…o incluso su amante.

Gruñendo frustrado decide hacer un último acto percyalesco.

Actuar impulsivamente.

Después de la cena. Cuando todos los campistas estaban regresando a sus cabañas. Will camina más allá de la cabina 7. Con paso directo avanza hasta la 13. Notando la mirada curiosa del hijo de Hades.

Sin importarle tener a todo el campamento como testigo. Will empuja a Nico contra la pared.

_-Escúchame bien Di Angelo, no importa lo que intentes. ¡No vas a alejarme!-_exclama con firmeza y solemnidad.

Sus azules ojos llenos de determinación miran los sorprendidos ojos marrones de Nico. Sus rostros están tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclan. Will sabe que debería alejarse en ese momento. Ya hizo notar su punto pero…

Will no lo piensa más. Está actuando por impulso. Si Nico quiere matarlo después de esto, pues no morirá con las manos vacías.

El hijo de Apolo sigue ignorando a su audiencia mientras estrella sus labios con los de Nico. Al principio el semidiós más joven se tensa, intenta alejarse y no hace nada por responder el beso. Pero Will persevera. Pega su cuerpo al del otro chico creando cierta fricción que obligo a que Nico abriera su boca.

Will siguió. Devoraba la boca de Nico como si fuera el último trozo de ambrosia del mundo. Degustaba el néctar con sabor a chocolate y a las papas fritas de las que Nico era medio adicto. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del menor pegándolo más y más a su cuerpo.

En algún momento Nico dejo de luchar y se permitió perderse en el beso.

La falta de aire los obliga a separarse. Will extiende el beso lo más que puede pero antes de alejarse por completo se asegura de morder con un poco de fuerza el labio inferior del pelinegro.

Se aleja y sonríe con petulancia ante lo que ve. Las generalmente pálidas mejillas de Nico tienen un bonito tono rosa, sus labios están húmedos e hinchados por la fuerza del beso, su respiración es irregular y sus marrones ojos se han oscurecido por el deseo.

_-Ya sabes Nico, yo estaré esperando-_finaliza el hijo de Apolo antes de alejarse con calma hasta su cabaña.

Los curiosos campistas miran del uno al otro sin saber bien como procesar lo ocurrido. Los Stoll son los primeros en reaccionar. Chiflan y gritan algo de una apuesta ganada/perdida. Lou Ellen sonríe con la malicia a Nico. Jasón parece querer masacrar al hijo de Apolo, si la forma en la que gritaba contra la puerta de la cabaña siete era un indicio. Annabeth tartamudeaba con Piper sin poder creerlo. Los hermanos de Will reían mientras le suplicaban a Jasón que no fuera tan duro en su jefe de cabaña.

Nico se alejo de los ojos curiosos escondiéndose en su cabaña.

Solo Percy llego a notar la pequeña sonrisa que el hijo de Hades mostraba.

Porque Percy había visto lo que Nico necesitaba. Porque Percy sabía que más allá de todo, Nico solo necesitaba a alguien para sanar su alma. Porque Percy sabía que Will era el mejor sanador dentro del campo.

Porque Percy sabía que Will haría lo que sea para ayudar a Nico…porque Percy sabía que Nico necesitaba de Will aun más de lo que alguna vez necesito a Percy.

Porque Percy había visto en un segundo de claridad. Que Will era todo lo que Nico necesitaba.

Porque Will era el único que podría sanar a Nico…

…Porque Nico había escogido a Will para ese trabajo.

**N&amp;W**

Holas!

Primer solangelo :D

Espero que les haya gustado. No estoy segura de si debe entrar en el raiting T o no pero lo hice para esa categoría XDD

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Quinta entrega :D

Pd2: No pude evitar colocar a Percy

Pd3: …tampoco pude evitar insinuar algo del Percico -_-

Pd4: lalala Will será electrizado…solo digo ;)


End file.
